Silent Comfort of a Father
by KeiChanz
Summary: Oneshot: Shippou has a bad dream in the middle of the night and Inuyasha hears his soft cries of fright.


Oh my God! An actual _NON-ROMANTIC_ one-shot written by _me_! What is this world coming to!

Yes, another one-shot! -Squees.- I know I probably should be working on my _stories_ instead of making all these one-shots, but I can't help it! Once I get an idea I like stuck in my head, I have to write it down before I forget it. It's just the way I do things. D And as a matter of fact, I have another one-shot started and it's like four pages long already. Lol.

Anyhow, this is just a short little ficlet concerning the relationship between Inuyasha and Shippou. I always kinda thought that Shippou saw Inuyasha as a type of temperamental father figure and vice versa with Inuyasha. And as a result, this is what my mind conjured up.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Shippou. But I do own an Inuyasha plushie…and notebook…and pen…and calender…and backpack…and shirt…and soundtrack…and DVDs…and mangas…and magazines… That's one step closer, right?

* * *

**_Silent Comfort of a Father_  
:Written by Keiko89:**

The hut was dark save for the moonlight that spilled in through the small windows, casting its occupants with the pale glow of the moon.

It was quiet, everyone sleeping soundly around the dying embers of the fire in the middle of the small hut.

Amongst the sleeping companions was an empty sleeping bag, a small lump within its depths squirming around, trying to find the extra warmth that was usually present in the sleeping bag.

The wiggled continued for a few more seconds before it finally realized he was the only one situated in the bag. With a frightened squeak, a tuft of orange hair poked through the opening, followed shortly by two large emerald eyes before a full head and a body could be seein as the youth pushed down the soft material of the futuristic futon.

Wide liquid eyes frantically looked around for that one person who would always bring him comfort when he had a bad dream. Not finding the familiar head of black hair or warm comforting smile, the kitsune bit his lip with small fangs before searching for another figure who he knew would be situated against a wall.

His search proved to be fruitless though as he failed to find the reassuring red-clad figure and the flash of sliver whom to had become to view as a father figure.

A small whimper of fright escaped past his lips and the kitsune's tiny form began to tremble slightly as the thought of his nightmare being true overwhelmed his senses and he whined again, curling into a protective little ball as tears of fear and sorrow streamed down his flushed cheeks, silent sobs wrecking his small body.

There was a brief _whoosh_ of cold air as the entrance flap opened and the fox child ceased to breath for a moment when he heard the soft footfalls of someone approaching him.

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, the frightened kitsune cub let out a noise akin to a scared and surprised squeak as he was lifted off the ground by two large hands that were surprisingly gentle as they cradled him to a strong chest before his "captor" started moving again and before long the young kit felt a rush of cool air accompanied by the aroma of the fresh night air.

And then finally the scent registered in the child's mind and the youth opened his eyes to see the familiar red fabric he was desperate to find earlier and the tips of a clawed hand that made him feel so safe holding him to a muscular chest that expanded and deflated with each breathe.

The fright draining out of him, the young kitsune's eyes softened before closing tight as his small hands clutched the soft red cloth firmly, more tears leaving a salty trail down his cheeks.

A deep rumble emitted from the warm chest meant to soothe the shaken young one and it did calm him down enough to stop the trembling and to open his eyes to find himself high in a tree, his father figure situated on a thick branch with his back against the tree trunk, himself located in the crook of a muscular arm as the older demon's body heat provided the warmth the child needed and the folds of his haori keeping away the night's chill.

The young kitsune sniffled and snuggled deeper within the confines of the older one's warmth, feeling safe and reassured that he was here, alive and breathing.

The deep rumble continued and the fox child yawned widely and opened sleepy green eyes, tilting his head up slightly to gaze at the face of his guardian and protector. He blinked wearily as the soft purring growl lulled him slowly to the land of good dreams.

The older demon's face remained alert and awake, infamous scowl planted on his countenance as he gazed out over the landscape of the village, looking for any kind of danger that would harm his home and family. However, his one was milder than the usual scowl, almost as if the presence of his surrogate son softened him with the knowledge that he needed to be protected from the evils of the mind throughout the night.

"…Inuyasha?" he asked softly, sleepily as another tongue-curling yawn found its way past his lips.

A flash of amber as the half-demon glanced down at him briefly before looking out over the village again and the youth could have sworn he saw an emotion in his eyes that he's been longing to see for two years now.

"Go back to sleep, Shippou." He ordered gently to the drowsy kitsune.

Blinking groggily, Shippou nodded then curled into a little ball of warmth in the protective hold of the hanyou and was asleep within minutes.

Inuyasha continued to gaze out over the village landscape, a small, barely noticeable sigh escaping past his lips as he allowed his posture to relax a little, the young kitsune he had become to view as his son asleep in his arms.

Shippou didn't have any more nightmares for the rest of the night.

* * *

So, **feedback** is adored! 

**_Keiko_**


End file.
